


Viking Magic

by tdoroti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archaeologist, Archaeology, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Magic, Marketplace, Marriage, Pannonia, Punishment, Rape, Trading, Vikings, brooch, farm, free - Freeform, nunnery, rope, rough, selling, slave - Freeform, slavetrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdoroti/pseuds/tdoroti
Summary: A story about the magic of archaeology.





	Viking Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Reader discretion is advised

"Stop daydreaming! You are never going back to your old home, so might as well accept it and do your job. Otherwise, we all get punished," said a middle-aged woman after bumping into me from behind, on purpose.

"Hey, cut her some slack. She is new, just arrived yesterday with the master from Pannonia." Came a rather plain young girl to my defense.

"Yeah, sorry," I said feeling confused. I was still in a daze, didn't understand where I was and what was happening to me. Though as usual, it would soon pass.

"You better be. I am sure with your young pretty face and long blonde hair you won't suffer much, but for us, the punishment is almost unbearable here."

Oh, so I was pretty, young and from Pannonia, then I had to be a slave. That was not a very good omen. I hoped it would soon be over. I didn't want to try the life of a slavegirl.

On our way back from the fields, one woman fell and broke her bowl full of vegetables. We almost reached the plantation house where the Viking master was waiting for us. He saw the whole thing. While we were trying to help her, he came and pulled her up roughly.

"You, stupid thrall! Look what you have done!" motioned the man to the ground. "Now, I have to buy another one. This will cost you too!" With that, he slapped her hard and then dragged her to a nearby small house. Stopping at the entrance, he pushed her inside nastily. "Others, go milk the cows!" said looking back over his shoulder then disappeared thunderingly.

Eery silence fell over the slaves. Their eyes met for a second, then all of them went and did their job silently as they were supposed to.

"Now, you'll see what I meant about the punishment," told me the middle-aged woman, who had scolded me before, while nodding to the direction of the hut.

I was looking for somewhere to go when a harrowing cry arose and went on and on. In fear, I was rooted to the ground. It was never my intention to experience these kinds of horrifying things. After a few minutes, with a smug smile on his face, the Viking came out still setting his clothes right. He looked at me, I glanced down, not wanting any trouble.

"I was looking for you," he pointed at me. "Come!"

Wondering what I had done earlier to deserve the same treatment, I obeyed at once. At the same time, I was praying that it wasn't my turn. Grabbing my hand, he hauled me towards the big roundhouse. It made me shiver to think about what was to come next. When he stopped me in front of the house, I felt extremely relieved. Albeit, it was a false relief. Soon, he came out with a rope around one of his shoulders. With hands tied behind me, he tossed me into a wagon face down.

After a few hours, we finally stopped. I heard people talking around me but couldn't see a thing because of the high walls of the wagon. He pulled me out roughly then hung a wooden plate around my neck with some writing on it. Having the end of the rope in one hand and a horn in the other, he started to march through the crowd. I was shocked to notice that it was a marketplace. Unfortunately, it wasn't uncommon to trade slaves in these places.

He didn't go straight to the middle of the square. While shouting about me to entice more people to purchase me, he walked me a few rounds just as I was a mere dog. The men looked me over, while my owner talked about me as if I wasn't even there. After a while, he led me to a platform where I was to stand during the auction tied up to a post. People came and stared at me, some even dared a touch. After the bidding started, the master began to remove my clothes. Of course, I knew that I was supposed to be naked, but I was unrealistically counting on it to be only a myth.

I felt so ashamed and extremely embarrassed. I was just doomed to endure it. I physically couldn't do anything that would jeopardize the timeline. My hands were tied figuratively and literally.

Someone started to pull up the last piece of my clothing and I was soon to be entirely naked in front of the masses. The last layer was around my hip when a strong voice could be heard from the crowd. A youngish, handsome Viking came over to us and paid extra attention to me. My master let him examine me closer. He gazed into my eye for about a minute, then said to leave my garments on and told the owner a price he couldn't refuse. Two oxen for me, I was worth only that much. But judging from the uhs and ohs of the crowd, it was an obnoxious price for a slave.

"It's a deal. But I hope you know the saying: only a fool buys a thrall clothed," said my soon-to-be ex-owner laughingly. "Although, you are right. She worth that much, because I kept her in an extremely good condition. I've just got her a few days ago from a nunnery in Pannonia and she is still a virgin and will become an especially good pleasure slave for you," said the older Viking while jokingly tapped the other man's shoulder. I was screaming inside, but couldn't do a thing. Without a doubt, it was time to weak up from this nightmare. My master untied me from the post and covered me with my discarded clothes.

The trade was to take place on the new owner's farm where my former master would get the oxen in exchange for me. As soon as the deal was done, the other Viking went happily home. We were left alone. I dreaded the moments that came next. I was sure that he would have sinister plans for me after buying me on that price.

The new owner came closer and untied me gently.

"Are you afraid?" asked the man while loosening the rope.

I didn't dare to utter a word, merely nodded.

"Don't be. I have a proposition for you. I will free you if you become my wife."

Standing in front of him, I was contemplating his offer. What was better, to become a slave or be trapped in a marriage? Would this position be better than remaining a slave? I knew my answer had to be yes because my mouth couldn't form a no. I was only hoping that I wouldn't have to live through the actual marriage, as well.

"Yes, I will become your wife."

"Very well." He kissed me roughly as if he was already entitled to do so, which of course he was. "There is a wedding gift I bought for you in the marketplace while I was pondering buying you."

He handed me a little oval brooch. It was beautiful, an excellent example of the Norse craftsmanship. Feeling relieved, I pinned it to my dress.

At long last, this all came to an end.

"Professor Thomson!" I heard someone call my name. "Hey, Professor Thomson! Are you all right? You kind of zoned out for a minute. I asked you about this brooch I have found in the main trench earlier this morning. Who do you think could have worn it?"

I was still in a daze. My eyes were open, but I could only see the Viking man in front of me. Coming out of the trance was always the hardest part. You didn't know where or when you were for a few minutes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then, I noticed I was holding a brooch, exactly the one that triggered my gift.

"Hmm, I think it was a wedding gift for a woman," I told my student cryptically.

"How do you know that it was for a wedding?" asked the boy perplexedly.

"Let's just call it a hunch, shall we?" I winked and handed him the jewelry.


End file.
